Fantendo Fighters/Climber Chats
Unten *Lolo: Wow! It’s Unten! The mascot of Fantendo! *General Climber: He’s one of the last members of the Beorn tribe! He’s a very balanced fighter so he doesn’t have many advantages or disadvantages. *Nana: Aww! He’s so cute I wish I could just reach out and touch him! *General Climber: I wouldn’t do that, he’s a very close range character so getting in too close will make you a sorry climber! In fact, he was given the power to defeat Deities, which are extremely powerful foes! *Condor: He's not exactly the toughest looking opponent, considering he’s just a blue teddy bear! *Popo: Remind me to buy a new can of Condor-Repellant! *Lala: I’ve heard he was saved by someone named Dongorio when he was just an infant! Is this true? *Popo: Well, that’s the legend, but who knows if it’s true! *Lolo: I can't wait to take this guy on! *Condor: And then you'll just lose 10 seconds later... *General Climber : Condor's probably right. *Lolo & Lala : HEY! Fyre *Lolo: Hey, who’s that kid? *General Climber: That’s Fyre. As you can probably guess, his main attacks involve fire. *Condor: Thanks for the News Flash, General Obvious! *General Climber: As I was saying, Fyre can use a variety of fire attacks that he keeps up his sleeve, including Fire Toss, Fireball Rush, and Fire Tornado! *Nightblaze: And he’s the best of the best! He’s very swift, and his fire ability is no joke! *Nana: We all know you're one of Fyre's allies, but if I’m correct I’ve heard that he has low defense? *Nightblaze: Well, yes, it’s true! *Popo: You’ve got this guy no problem! *Lala: That’s easy for you to say! Your main powers involve ice, which is melted by heat. *Popo: So, you can use your Dark Jump to avoid his fire, than hit him with Dark Shot to make him unconscious! *General Climber: Then charge up your Dark Beam! Good plan Popo! *Condor: Good, but not good enough! Lolo and Lala definitely aren’t skilled enough to pull THAT off! *Lolo: Who’s side are you on?! *Nightblaze: Wait, we both use dark magic! *Lala: And? *Nightblaze: I just wanted to point that out... Blade *Lolo: Hmmm… *General Climber: What’s wrong, Lolo? *Lolo: I’m hungry… *Popo: Really! *Condor: If you’re hungry for defeat, then you’ve come to the right opponent. *Lala: General Climber, what do you know about this foe? *General Climber: Honestly, not that much! But it seems Condor knows a lot about him! *Condor: Oh, I do! But, do you think I’d just tell? *Nana: Nope! That’s why I studied Blade last night! He is a very close range fighter, with absolutely no projectiles, so shooting from a distance is key with this fighter! *Condor: How convenient that you are telling these two bothers about their opponent. *Popo: His Leaf Blade is a powerful slash move with a plant aspect! *Nana: He can also use Night Slash on opponents! *General Climber: Can you come over and teach me more about this foe? *Nana: Sure! *Lolo: I just have one question. *Nana: What is it? *Lolo: Where is my snack? *Condor: OH, COME ON! *General Climber: A true fighter never gets hungry during a fight! *Lolo: HEY! ARE THOSE CHIPS YOUR EATING? *General Climber: Uh... no. Bowie *Lolo: A teddy bear? Not exactly the most intimidating opponent. *General Climber: Well, yes, Bowie is a teddy bear. *Condor: I bet he’s stronger than YOU! *Popo: Anyway, Bowie can attack using rocks and physical moves *Lala: So… he’s a physical teddy bear that attacks you with rocks… remind me never to buy another green teddy bear… *General Climber: He also has bow & arrows and elemental powers! *Lolo: I get it! Looks can be deceiving! *Nana: He also- *Lolo: I don’t care, Nana! *Nana: has poor defenses. *Lala: Finally, some good news! *Lolo: Yay! Ashe *Lolo: If I’m not mistaken, that’s Ashe, correct? *General Climber: Yep! He’s Bowie’s son, and is ready to put on a fight! *Condor: Not exactly the BEST father son bonding time… But there is worse! *Nana: Ashe’s the complete OPPOSTITE of Bowie. He has great defenses but terrible physical power! *Lala: Hard to believe they’re related! *Popo: Back to the fight! Ashe can use his Ashe Arrow to hit you from a distance! *Lolo: Boy, do people come up with the best names for weapons. *General Climber: His main element is water! He uses this in a variety of attacks! *Nana: I hear he’s always depicted as lazy! Since when is using hydrokinesis lazy? *Lala: I don’t know, but I guess it explains why he has poor physical power! *General Climber: He’s known to be savage to intruders, so you must be able to use your Dark Shot at the right time! *Condor: Ha! I like this guy! *Popo: Why do we even let you in here, Condor? Sketch *Popo: Wow, an ordinary painter. This fight will certainly be easy. *Lolo: Hey, I had the same thought! *General Climber: That’s no ordinary Painter, nor paintbrush *Lala: What do you mean? *General Climber: This is Sketch. His paintbrush, the Soul Brush, contains the power of Pincelle. Pincelle's a spirit of an Artizzian *Lolo: Wow, that’s dark. Even for me! *Condor: I hope you like being colorful, because he knows how to shoot paint! *Lala: Well, I have been getting tired of the color grey. *Nana: Glad I’m not there! Pink is my favorite color! *Lolo: Honestly, I think you’d look better in red. *General Climber: Either way, just watch your parkas. They’ll get more color then a coloring book within seconds! Jake *Lolo: Wait, isn’t that Jake? *General Climber: Yep! He’s the ninth Twelfth of the Al’s inside a computer program. *Nana: Fun fact! Did you know he’s the ninth Twelfth because his birthday is September 1st? *Lala: Yes, we knew that. *Lolo: We know a lot about him. *Popo: Enough fun facts. Let’s get back to the fight at hand. *General Climber: He’s not a good fighter on his own, so he can summon many enemies he’s encountered over the years. He’s also a top-tier hacker! *Condor: Ha! Even the BEST hacker ever couldn’t make you two better fighters! *Lala: Why do you guys let Condor in here anyway? *General Climber: He’s like a cockroach. No matter what you do, you can’t get rid of him! When you get back, you’ll learn to live with it. *Popo: We all had to. *Lolo: I really hope I can get his autograph after the fight *Nana: It probably won't be much trouble for him. Kid Kiba *Lolo: GAH! A vampire! *Popo: That’s Kid Kiba. Why are you so jumpy? *Lala: Ever since he was a kid, he’s had a fear of vampires. *General Climber: That aside, he’s a very proficient flyer. He can turn into a bat to fly higher. *Lolo: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalala *Condor: And he can bit you and suck your blood taking your health and replenishing his! He’s also very swift so he can reach you on the battlefield in no time. *Lolo: Stop! STOP! *Lala: Condor, quite scaring Lolo. *Condor: It’s so much fun! I should have used this against him when we battled! *Nana: Next time you fight Kid Kiba, I’ll get you a special medicine that makes him look like a teddy bear. *Lolo: N-Next time?!?! *Gulp* Bombell *Popo: Hold on! This guy looks like a cross between a Boo and a Bob-Omb! *Lolo: What kind of mutant is this? *General Climber: Haha! That’s Bombell! He’s a Bomb Boo and loves puzzle games! *Nana: You’d think a Boo that can explode would like something other than puzzles! *Condor: Well, at least he CAN do puzzles. You guys are so dumb, I’d be surprised if you could beat one for ages 3 and under! *Lala: Said the Condor with a brain the size of a pea! *Condor: My brain is much bigger! How do you think I come up with all of these insults? *Popo: Internet? *General Climber: Anyway, back to the fight! He knows how to explode! And it will hurt! *Nana: He also takes recoil damage from exploding, sort of like a certain Pokémon when it uses electric attacks. *Lolo: I don’t get it! How does someone from a puzzle game join the fight? *Condor: How do wimps like you get into the fight? *Nana: I guess you kinda walked into that one. *Popo: He also has good range because he can shoot Bomblobs, too. *Lala: I guess you could say he’s a bit of a fuse head, am I right? *General Climber: Never tell another joke again. Alice Harumi *Lolo: Wh-who is she? *General Climber: That’s Alice Harumi, the master of spring! *Lolo: So, if I gave her flowers, she’d be happy? *Nana: Does somebody have a crush? *Lolo: …. *Popo: Earth to Lolo! *Condor: What’s the problem? He’s always like this. Empty minded. *Lolo: Uh… I do not have a crush on her! *Nana: I do like her dress. It’s pretty! *General Climber: She can make patches of cherries petals that slow you down, and is very balanced. *Lolo: Yeah, yeah. I have a question. *Popo: What is it? *Lolo: Is she single? *Nana: So you do have a crush! *Lolo: I do not! Reptflux *Lolo: This fighter is very creepy… *General Climber: This is Reptflux. He’s the most powerful creature in the universe! *Condor: How funny! We have the strongest AND the weakest fighters! *General Climber: : Don’t worry. When joining the battle, he was forced to constrain his power so he doesn't dominate every fighter he comes up against. *Lala: That’s a relief! *Popo: His eye is his weak point. Try to shoot Dark Shot from midair into his eye. That’ll ruin his day! *Nana: You will need to use a lot of Dark Shot and Dark Beam because if you touch him, you take a little bit of damage. *Lolo: Got it! *General Climber: Did you know he’s made out of pure energy? *Condor: Something you two don’t have! *Lolo: You're starting to lose your good insults, Condor. *Condor: Well... you two are as good of a fighter as you are with good fashion. You stink! Darn! I'm losing my touch! Category:Subpages